


A Man With No Name

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, luna is being cool, tho lets be real luna is always cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco never considered himself to be brave, but this time he was definitely in the wrong with that stance. Lucky for him, Harry was more than ready to convince him.





	A Man With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October drarry discord challenge for the line "I'm not asking for permission." I hope you enjoy!

"I'm not asking permission, father." His father's furious look was met by Draco's ice cold one. His hands might be shaking, but he'd be damned if he let on how scared he really was. This decision would cost him everything. A good thing, because what he had was racist and shameful. A bad thing, because it meant he now had nothing at all. "Have a nice life."

His voice was close to breaking, but his stride was steady and determined as he turned his back and left his home and father behind.

For good this time.

____________

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Not anymore." 

Harry abruptly came to a halt, eyes wide. "What?"

"I said not anymore." His hands were shaking again, so he stuffed them in his pockets. There was no need for Luna's birthday guests to see him break down.

"I am no longer legally allowed to use that name."

"What a terrifying freedom that must give." The birthday girl was suddenly next to them, pulling his hands out of his pockets and squeezing them tight. "But it is a good freedom too. Harry now has to call you Draco."

Shame crept onto his face. Luna's words made his weakness for Harry almost painfully obvious, and the loss of his name already made him feel so exposed. He wasn't strong enough to cope with this. 

"I'm proud you chose to be your own person, Draco." Luna squeezed his hands again. Then she was gone. 

Time passed. He didn't look up. And then he couldn't look up as two calloused hands intertwined with his shaking fingers. 

"I never had a family growing up." A squeeze. "But if I had, and if they'd loved me, I don't think I would have ever had the strength to walk away." A step closer. "You are so brave." 

A kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the HC that Draco would lose his name at some point after the war. Might be tempted to write a longer fic about it (or continue this fic) if there's any interest and once I find the time. Thank you for reading!


End file.
